Platinum Hearts: A Pokémon Nuzlocke Adventure
by CheeseKayke
Summary: Join the protagonist as she travels across Sinnoh in this Nuzlocke adventure. Rating is for future chapters as this story will get rather dark. Also published on Luna Archives under same Username, but will be updated here first due to instant publishing.
1. Chapter One: A new adventure

**First chapter is written in first person, rest in third~ Will upload first two chapters in succession as they're quite short.  
**

* * *

Sinnoh. A cold and beautiful land. Not often people's first choice of region to vacation in but I enjoyed my stays as a child. So much so that when I was sixteen I moved there to live with my aunt and what was probably her thirteenth boyfriend.

It didn't take me long to adjust to the climate change from my life in the more tropical Hoenn, in fact I preferred the weather. Curling up with a blanket and cup of hot coco suited me just fine. Out of everything, the hardest part was the nightly calls with my parents and the endless stream of tears coming from my father as he tried to blubber out his words.

Things were great though. I continued my studies and got a stable job delivering parcels around town. I even got the nickname 'Hermes'. But I soon got bored. I always liked running around town, finding new shortcuts to deliveries and seeing who had moved into homes that had been for sale months on end. However, it quickly lost the magic.

I had found every shortcut, seen more than enough moving trucks and got bored of the copy paste 'Hello, lovely day. Thanks for the parcel.'

It wasn't until I turned twenty one that I decided to expand my horizons. The thought of becoming a Pokémon trainer never peaked my interest. Sure gym battles and exploring sounded exciting, but I was happy where I was at that point.

Now, however, is another story. It took me awhile to work up the courage and announce to my once again heartbroken aunt that I would also be leaving her. As she cried, the resemblance between her and my father was clear as day, but much like him, she soon came to terms as I finished packing my bag.

"Make sure you call when you reach Sandgem town." My aunt spoke, once again hugging me goodbye as I softly patted her on the back, conserving precious oxygen as my supply was being cut off. "I will. You take care of yourself while I'm gone."

With one final farewell squeeze, she finally let me go. Giving a short wave out the door, I turned on my heel and made my way down the road, leaving Twinleaf Town for the first time since moving there. With just as much excitement as I had back then.


	2. Chapter Two: Making friends

**After this, chapters will be much longer, thank you for reading so far~**

* * *

Thirty minutes. It had been only thirty minutes since our protagonist had left her home and already, the thought of going back was as appealing as flowers to a Combee. In ten minutes, Deyla had reached the route out of town. Fifteen minutes and she was promptly confronted by a flock of hungry Starly. Twenty-five minutes in, and they had finally stopped chasing her.

Twenty-six, Deyla realised she dropped her bag.

As the caramel haired girl searched through the tall grass, contemplating her many questionable life choices, her hand landed on a familiar leather bag. Breathing a sigh of relief at finally finding it, she quickly tugged the object towards her, only to recoil slightly as the item in question let off an annoyed grunt. Who knew bags could talk?

With a sudden realisation, Deyla looked upwards, it now dawning on her she was holding the foot of an older, grumpy looking man. The two simply stared at each other for the longest of times, his stern gaze piercing through her softer one before Deyla finally let go of the man's foot.

"I-I'm so, so sorry sir! I was looking for my bag and your shoe felt oddly like it, though my bag's a little beaten up and your shoes all shiny and well nice, I guess to match your suit, which is a very nice suit by the way-" As the flustered girl continued to ramble, the older man watched her with disinterest, soon turning on his recently grabbed heel before walking down the path, leaving a confused and still apologising Deyla behind.

"I'm really sorry sir!" As she called out one last time, the flustered girl slowly calmed down. Now standing, Deyla brushed off the grass from her shorts and began looking for her real bag once more.

With her bag now slung over her shoulder and de-leafed after finding it in a bush, Deyla made her way along the path to Sandgem town, soon arriving at the entrance as the smell of sea salt and freshly baked donuts hits her. As she entered the quiet town, it wasn't long until she spotted a crowd of people outside a small police station, all muttering amongst one another in disapproval as an elderly man addresses them.

"People please, as I have stated numerous times, the SGPD is handling the situation. We've had multiple eyewitnesses and a clear image of who we're searching for. Now head home and keep your windows locked until we have this sorted. Thank you."

More disapproving murmurs broke through the crowd as it slowly dispersed, Deyla herself, although curious, decided it was none of her business. She was just travelling through after all. Heading past the slimming crowds around town, she soon found herself bunked in a quaint hotel room, the evening sun slowly setting. Taking out her laptop, the young girl made progress on her recent project, deciding to write her adventure down as to one day look back and realise...she really should have brought repels.


	3. Chapter Three: Photo Fiend

**Uploads will be less regular from now on, just wanted to get the first 3 already written chapters out. Plus...i'm sadly already struggling with my game xD**

* * *

As morning rises, Deyla finds herself up earlier than usual due to a panicked phone call from her Aunt whome, much to her annoyance, had never received a call from her niece stating she had arrived safely in Sandgem.

"And another thing, there have been reports of thieves in that area, young lady. Thieves!" Her aunt's shrill voice cried out from the video call. "You could have been tied up and gagged for all I knew!"

Used to her emotional relatives, Deyla ran a hand through her caramel hair, yawning slightly as she tried to wake herself up more, "I'm sorry...it just got late and I had a bad trek here so I just really wanted to sleep."

Giving off a sigh, her aunt scolded the young woman once more before letting her go. Simply tying her bed ruffled hair up, Deyla grabbed her bag and, once double checking she had everything, left the hotel. Unfortunately she didn't get very far.

Turning the corner towards the main lobby, Deyla found herself coming forehead to nose with a young man, both of them stumbling back slightly and trying to regain their balance. "Ah crap, I'm so sorry miss! I didn't see you there." The older man spoke, rubbing at his injured nose.

Rubbing her own forehead, Deyla gave off an awkward chuckle, waving her free hand dismissively. "It's okay, I should have been paying attention." The man still apologised once more, during this moment Deyla got a decent look at him, noting how he seemed ready to pass out. "...are you okay? You look a little...stressed."

"Wouldn't you be if you lost your bosses bag containing all his recent research notes?"

Blinking as the man nervously ran a hand through his hair, Deyla glanced off to the side, chuckling more now out of nerves as she sensed an impending errand. "That...that's oddly specific but I guess I would be stressed. Where did you last see it...?"

"Lake Verity, it's near-"

"Twinleaf, I know. I just came from there, yesterday in fact."

With these words, the man's eyes light up, his hands now placed firmly on her shoulders as he speaks, "Does that mean you know the area, miss?"

Craning her neck back slightly to draw some distance between the two, Deyla nodded, doing her best to extract the man's hands from her shoulders. "L-let me guess...you want me to go with you to look for it?"

"That's such a kind offer miss! Thank you!"

It was clear Deyla had no choice.

* * *

After being left by the lab assistant who had conveniently been called to work, Deyla finally reached the lake, now finding herself once again looking for a bag in the tall grass. On her search, she found herself near a familiar blue haired man, luckily not grabbing his shoe this time. He, however, grabs her attention. With his back to her, the older man stares out across the lake, muttering to himself.

"...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Do you hear me, Pokémon of the lake. My name is Cyrus. Remember it, and sleep while you still can."

"Well this guys a wackadoo..." Deyla thought to herself...least, she thought she did. The vibrant haired man then turns, spotting Deyla as he walks towards her, speaking in an even, calm tone, "Miss Matthews. I can see you like to stick your nose into other peoples business. Must be a family trait." As he speaks, the man passes the stunned woman something, her eyes scanning over the item before hurriedly placing it in her bag with trembling hands. The well dressed man, having still been walking, leaves the now trembling and confused Deyla behind.

Taking a few moments to calm her thoughts, Deyla's attention returns to reality as she notices a rustling behind her. The soft flames of a Quilava seen in the bushes, as well as the feint glimmer of glass. Eyeing the bush for a moment, she raised a hand, calling out to the Pokémon, "Alright, mr or miss Quilava, shoo. Nothing to see here...!"

The Quilava blinked, shaking its odd coloured head before it laid back down. Just when Deyla thought that was the end of that, she hears the soft shuttering of a camera from the same bush. Startled by the sound, Deyla let out a scream, throwing her bag at the noisy shrubbery.

"Shoo you peeping tom!"

The bag lands in the bush with a flop, a blonde man sitting up from his prone position as he holds an expensive looking camera in his hand and an un-amused expression on his face. "Do you mind not throwing your bag at me, lady?" He states grumpily.

"Do you mind not taking pictures of me, young man?" Deyla retorts, mimicking his expression almost mockingly. The young man let off a '_tick_' noise, holding up a hand as he points at the lake behind Deyla, currently reflecting the morning light in a way that makes the water, trees, and sky mingle in an unusual yet alluring way.

Following his gaze for a moment, Deyla quickly turned back to the boy, placing her hands on her hips with a huff. "Yeah, sure. Why are you hiding in a bush then? The lakes not going to run away."

"Maybe because of the fact that wild Pokémon often flee when people are around…" He states, starting to get annoyed with the girl, "Stop being so full of yourself. If I was going to take pictures of some stranger, it wouldn't be you that's for sure."

"I'm not being full of myself. It's just a natural assumption. But I don't have time to bicker with a kid. Good luck with your photography, try not to get arrested."

"Natural assumption…" He murmurs, "I could assume you were making some drug deal with that blue haired guy. You don't see me coming out here with a pair of handcuffs or calling the cops though. Actually, what were you two doing here? Seems kind of odd now that I think about it."

"What he has to do with me is none of your business. I only came here to look for Professor Rowans bag." Deyla states, starting to get annoyed by the seemingly 'peeping tom'.

The blonde lifts up the bag besides him, now holding it in his hand as the camera dangles from his neck. "This one?"

"What the...yeah, that's the bag." Walking over, Deyla holds out her hand expectantly for the professors bag and, unsurprisingly, although Deyla holds out her hand, she doesn't receive the bag. Instead she receives another question from the boy, "What did that guy give you? Tell me that, and you can have the bag you threw at me back."

Deyla blinks, now only just realising it was the professors bag she had thrown and not her own. "Hey! I meant to throw my bag at you, not his. So give it back. Besides, what that man gave me is none of your business. I don't even know him."

"Sure you don't. Well if you're not going to tell me I'll just go deliver the bag myself. Tell the professor one of his assistants, or whatever you are, is doing some shady things by the lake." He says, standing up and tossing the bag over his shoulder.

Deyla simply rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest as she speaks. "Alright, I'm not even his assistant anyway. I'm just a stranger who offered to go retrieve it."

"Well good job at that. You got it back, then threw it at someone actually competent enough to do the job."

"Oh you are just so full of yourself!" Deyla snaps, pointing a finger towards the blonde bag burglar.

"Full of myself for knowing I won't throw a bag at a photographer? Sure, let's go with that." He half chuckled as he speaks, causing Deyla to narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"Full of yourself because...because...sh-shut up and go photograph a flower!" Deyla retorts as best she can. It had no effect.

The man waved a hand, barely even bothering with the woman anymore. "Alright get lost, you've already ruined my mood enough today don't do it anymore. Go bother someone your own size. Maybe a ten year old trainer or something."

Smirking suddenly Deyla speaks with what she thinks is a good comeback. "Why would I bother another kid like you...you should respect your elders~"

"What are you thirty? You actually look younger than me so I doubt it… only called you a lady to be polite, boy was that a mistake."

"Hey, it's rude to talk about a womans age. What are you, twelve?"

"As an idiot once said, it's none of your business." With that response from the younger man, Deyla let out a frustrated cry, grabbing for the bag and losing her patience with the photographer. "That's it, give it here you little brat!"

The man however, stepped back, pulling the bag with him as Deyla stumbles into the bush, "Tell you what. You want the bag, you beat me in a battle. Show you're competent, at least a little. If not, you tell me what blue boy gave you."

Whimpering as she removes herself from the bush and twigs from her clothing, Deyla sends a glare towards the blonde. "Hmf. Well, I can't battle you because I don't have any Pokémon. I'm not a trainer."

"Then why are you carrying around a Pokémon in your bag…" He says, both shocked and disappointed at her stupidity.

Frowning now as her anger slowly dies into more confusion than anything "The heck do you mean?" Pointing once more, this time at Deyla's bag, he sighs. Pausing at this, Deyla slowly looked into her bag before letting out a scream, throwing it at the boy as a Bidoof scampers out, climbing up the blonde in confusion. "Wh-what is that?"

"Something smarter than you." The boy says, now holding two bags and wearing a Bidoof hat.

"It's so...what was it doing in my bag...?"

"Find out." He says throwing Deyla's bag on the ground causing its contents to spill, followed by the Bidoof being tossed at the girl herself.

Deyla flails as she shifts to catch the now trembling Bidoof, said Pokémon clinging onto the girl for dear life as she moves to pick up her bag, putting back it's contents of what appears to be an empty cracker packet, laptop and a business card for Hearthome casino.

"Well, if you're not a trainer I'm leaving with the bag. Not interested in a fist fight." The boy states, his expression remaining disinterested.

"Fine, just return it to the professor or I'll report you for theft."

"Theft? You're kidding right? Whatever arguing about this is a waste of time…"

Deyla seems to realise something before she walks in pace with the boy as he turns to leave. "Wait, I'm coming with you to make sure you return it."

The man stops, turning to her as he recalls his Quilava and sends out a zorua wearing a witch's hat, for some reason. A few seconds pass in silence before he says one word, "Nope." Then vanishes into thin air.

"...okay, I know your still there because of Zorua's illusions you...prick!"


End file.
